Go'yavec
Go'yavec (ゴーヤベック Gōyabekku) is one of the kaiju in SSSS.Gridman. It is the fifth kaiju created by Akane with same purpose to Anti: To kill Gridman. Appearance Go'yavec is a kaiju of titanic size. In appearance, it resembles either salamander or crocodile with the entirety of its body seemingly made of earthen matter akin to mountains, even having plant-life growing all over it. It has red eyes, large mouth full of conical-shaped teeth, and blunt claws on each limbs. Go'yavec also has multiple volcano scutes on the back and head to project multiple magma balls. Abilities Being created as an oversized kaiju, Go'yavec possessed immense strength and durability thanks to both its size and rock-like outer layer that surrounds his body. While blunt and oversized, Go'yavec's claws still impressive weapons in their own right, capable to raze parts of a mountain and even sending Gridman flying like a gigantic club. Suggestively, due to the size of its maw, Go'yavec should be able to swallow other kaijus whole. Go'yavec's most powerful weapons however, are volcano-like growths on its back that fire a salvo of condensed balls of magma with enough firepower to set entire forest ablaze. While destructive and can seriously injure Gridman, these magma balls are fired in great inaccuracy that they inflict greater damage on the environment than intended target. In spite of its immense defensive and offensive capabilities, Go'yavec has two weaknesses: One is its lackluster size that made it an easy target and another is its armor that suspectible to continuous heavy firepower. History Go'yavec's sculpture was created by Akane at one point prior to the school trip to the mountain to destroy Gridman. She designed it to be larger and tougher than previous ones so it can overwhelmed the Hyper Agent with sheer size. Once certain that Yuta is Gridman, Akane contacted Alexis via. her smartphone and instructed him to deploy the kaiju. Soon, the oversized kaiju appears and wreaking havoc with its magma balls, creating forest fire in process. Due to the Junk still in Rikka's shop, Yuta, Sho, and Rikka had to go for a nearby phone booth to contact NGJHS to bring them the Junk to the train station. The trio then make haste for the train station, but in process Yuta got separated from his friends due to tripped and fell, but able to press on in spite of leaving his vest in process. This made them worry until Gridman showed up, relieved that Yuta is okay. Gridman and Buster Borr fight Go'yavec, but soon meet resistance from Anti. This prompted Buster Borr to restrain Anti with his adhesive missiles, giving the two enough time to combine into Buster Gridman form. However, the battle went stalmate with Anti fires a barrage of organic copy of Buster Gridman's missiles. Not wanting to waste their time with Anti, Buster Gridman decided to overwhelm Go'yavec with his laser minigun/missile launching pack hybrid instead, softening the oversized kaiju's defenses and finished it with Twin Buster Grid Beam, killing it and causing its remains buried Anti alive. Anti is later revealed to survive the ordeal, but unlike in the city, the damage done by Go'yavec is not reversed. Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:SSSS.Gridman